


Twenty-Two

by captain_americano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Confessions of love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, based on a post, they're both terrible housemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post: <a href="http://www.buzzfeed.com/lyapalater/struggles-every-pair-of-roommates-go-through#6op8o9">22 Struggles</a> Every Pair of Roommates go Through.</p><p>Slight adaptation: 18 Struggles, 1 Struggle Turned into an Accord, And 3 Accords.<br/>(Mature for swearing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Two

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2428061/) is taking a bit of time to get to the Destiel, so I spun this one out quickly to satisfy my soul. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> (What is the world coming to, that I take inspiration from BuzzFeed posts?! Also, I had to google what a Brita was. You Americans have weird names for stuff.)

**1.** 10/05/2013

"Turn that fucking light off before I rip it off the ceiling and shove it up your ass, Castiel James Novak!" Dean growled, yanking the blanket over his face, cursing his roommate.

"Get over yourself, Dean Henry Winchester. I just need to find my textbook and then I'll be outta here," Castiel snapped, tossing Dean's mess of clothes and rubbish around the room before finding the thick, red book he was looking for.

"Why you gotta have class at four in the mornin' anyway?" Dean mumbled from underneath the blankets.

"It's seven thirty, Dean," Castiel replied impatiently, before adding a sincere, "Sorry I woke you," and running out the door. Dean supposed that's what he got for falling asleep in the lounge room after a bad bender.

 **2.** 12/05/2013

Dean had barely moved from the couch all day, and fell asleep around noon, nursing his hangover and completely forgetting the discussion he and Castiel had the previous week about his sister, Anna, visiting.

At three-pm on the dot, though, he was reminded as the front door flew open and Castiel stepped in with a pretty red head.

Dean sat up and blearily sought Castiel's bitchface, one that rivaled even Sam's.

"Sorry Anna, I _did_ tell him you were coming," Castiel said scathingly.

"S'nice to meetcha," Dean yawned and double-checked he was clothed, before snatching his blankets and retreating to his bedroom. His bad.

 **3.** 12/12/2013

When Dean got out of the shower a week later, with nothing but a towel wrapped around him, he didn't expect to have to walk past Castiel in the lounge room, let alone Castiel with a bunch of girls that all eyed Dean hungrily.

Normally, Dean would've been all for the attention, but _a)_ Meg, Ruby and Jo were all kinda creepy-border-stalkerish and _b)_ he was too annoyed that Cas couldn't give him a heads up. Sometimes he sincerely wished he lived alone.

 **4.** 12/12/2013

His annoyance at Castiel continued when, much later that night, he got a call from Meg telling Dean to "come pick up his boyfriend" from the party they had gone to earlier.

Dean didn't want Castiel drunk and vulnerable around those crazy bitches and all of their weird-ass friends, so he did as any good roommate would, and walked a couple of blocks to get Cas and take his sorry ass home.

 _"Do what you want, what you want with my body, do what you want, don't stop, let's party,"_ Castiel sang drunkenly on the walk home, paying little to no mind to Dean at all.

Back at home, Dean tucked a very sleepy Castiel into bed and put a bucket next to him, as well as a glass of water and some aspirin. Because he was a good damn roommate.

 **5.** 01/13/2013

Dean really wasn't in the mood for eating a real meal, or for cooking one that matter, so he picked up a four-pack of frozen single-serve apple pies on the way home and cooked them in the oven for his _dinner_ , such as it was.

Castiel was drawn out of his room by the scent and said, "Surely you can't consume all four pies by yourself, I'm gonna commandeer this one," snatching the one browned to perfection.

"I will fucking kick your ass, Cas," Dean raged, but Castiel was already picking it apart with an innocent smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dean."

 **6.** 01/27/2014

Dean was listening to _Led Zeppelin._ He was doing a public service and cleaning the apartment while Castiel studied and _he was listening to Led Zeppelin._ It was at a reasonable volume, he thought, but apparently Castiel disagreed, as he stuck his head out of the bedroom door and bellowed, "Turn your shitty music down!"

Dean turned the music down, but he was fuming. _Led Zeppelin_ was the opposite of shitty, it wasn't even loud, Castiel is a prissy little fuck, and Dean needs to live alone.

 **7.** 01/27/2014

As it turned out, Castiel wasn't studying; he was having an anxiety attack over his date who was coming to pick him up. He did, however, apologize to Dean for calling _Zep_ shit. Dean was watching TV and Castiel was checking his hair for the thirtieth time when Dean answered a knock on the door.

"Is Castiel here?" Dean peered at the blond guy standing in front of him.

"Who's askin'?"

"I'm Bartholomew, his date," the guy replied confidently and Dean may have balked a little. _A)_ Castiel being into guys was news and  _b)_ Castiel being able to get a guy that looked like this sorta explained the anxiety. Not that Cas himself was unattractive, he was just a pain in Dean's ass. But then, maybe he was too close to the picture.

"Well, you kids have fun," he said, trying not to sound jealous-of the fact they were going out and he was at home watching shitty TV, nothing else-as Cas appeared at his shoulder and smiled brightly at Bart.

 **8.** 04/17/2014

Dean knew better than to fall asleep in the lounge room this time 'round, but even in his bedroom he was awakened at seven-thirty by Castiel crash-banging around like a fucking lunatic.

And his bedroom was right next to the bathroom, so of course he heard every drop of water from the shower, every moan from the pipes and -- nope, that was a moan from Castiel. God-fucking-damnit.

 **9.** 04/17/2014

The bathroom that Castiel just jerked off in was a shared bathroom, and Dean felt hella gay going in there to take a piss after Castiel was done.

Not that he wasn't hella bi, but it was still freakin' weird.

And when it came time for him to shower and get ready for his classes, it's was still weird and he couldn't not think about what Castiel was doing, right where he was standing two hours earlier. Fuck.

 **10.** 05/06/2014

Dean got a text from Cas during one of his evening classes.

This wasn't altogether uncommon, sometimes Castiel had the decency to let him know he was having company, or he'd ask Dean to pick up some milk, things like that.

He wanted to throw his phone once he read this message.

**Roommate from Hell:** _I hope you don't mind, I ate the Chinese in the fridge._

**Dean:** _Don't be around when I get home._

**11.** 05/25/2014

At first Dean detested the Brita. Goddamned fucking rich boy can't drink tap water, or whatever.

But then, out of nowhere, he started using it and liking it.

Which made it all the more painful when he'd get home and there would only be a dribble left because goddamned fucking rich boy can't refill the fucking thing.

Dean seriously needed to live alone.

 **12.** 06/23/2014

"Bartholomew is coming over in half an hour."

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don't exist," Dean grumbled.

If Cas had let him know sooner, he could have showered and hightailed it out of there, rather than listening to their probably boring, vanilla sex.

But no, he was going to have to hide out.

In his own home.

Fucking brill.

 **13.** 09/17/2014

Dean can hear Castiel's alarm going off from the room next to him.

Like it's not bad enough he can hear Castiel fucking around in the bathroom at all hours on one wall, but on the other is Castiel's bedroom where he can hear him fucking around in bed. But right now, the focus is that fucking alarm clock.

He hears no indication of Castiel getting up, or even being awake, and the alarm doesn't stop blaring.

Three minutes later and Dean is banging on Castiel's door, "Turn that thing off or I'll--"

 _"Shove it up my ass, yes, I know, you're so creative like that,"_ Castiel replied tiredly from the other side of the door.

 **14.** 10/03/2014

"Come in," Dean called after a knock on his bedroom door.

"Dean," Castiel wandered into his room, looking around leisurely, the creep, "can I please borrow your _Beats?_ I'm doing a photography assignment and I enjoy product placement."

"You're so fucking weird," Dean shook his head, "fine, they're on the desk. Shut the door on your way out."

Castiel picked up the headphones and nodded his thanks, before departing, leaving Dean's bedroom door wide. Fucking. Open.

 **15.** 10/18/2014

Dean made a decision to re-watch _The Avengers_ whenever a new teaser was released online, and after NYCC, there were quite a few. He wasn't worried though, it was a kick ass movie and he could quote it word for word, but that didn't stop it from being fucking annoying when Castiel was constantly chattering away on his phone.

Castiel didn't text like normal people. He called who he wanted to talk to.

And right now he, apparently, wanted to talk to Bart, who was increasingly becoming a thorn in Dean's side, for reasons unbeknownst to even himself. He kept turning the volume louder until Castiel got the hint and said to Bart, "I gotta go… Yeah, love you, too."

 **16.** 11/01/2014

Dean was here first. He'd been on the lounge all damn day, and just because Castiel brought Bart home to hang out with, doesn't mean he's moving from the couch. No matter how much Castiel hints he might prefer to watch _The Avengers,_ again, in his bedroom.

Castiel was fully seated on Bart's lap, kissing him and rubbing against him, before Dean felt the need to regurgitate his dinner, thus ensuring his departure.

 **17.** 11/28/2014

Meg and Jo were in the lounge room, for whatever fucking reason, when Dean got home.

"Where's Cas?" He asked, glancing around.

"Probably off with his boy-toy," Jo sniffed disdainfully.

"It's a real shame," Meg drawled, "I was really rootin' for you and him."

"Fuck off, demon bitch, there is no _me and him,"_ Dean snapped, and woah, since when did saying that out loud cause him such physical pain?

 **18.** 12/03/2014

Dean had a big tub of Nutella. Like, it was huge. And it was all for him. It even had his name written in huge block letters on the lid.

That's why he was confused after he opened it and at least a quarter of the hazelnutty, chocolatey, delicious spread was missing. And, of course, there could only be one perpetrator.

"Castiel!" He yelled. _This,_ this injustice, this disgusting act of treachery, was the final straw. Castiel walked out of his room, his eyes red-rimmed and his hair disheveled.

"What's up?" He asked quietly. Dean forgot what was up the second he saw Castiel so distraught.

"No, what's up with _you?"_ Castiel honed in on the jar of Nutella held loosely in Dean's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I needed comfort food. Bartholomew broke up with me."

"Oh," Dean mentally kicked himself and tossed the jar at Cas, "here. You deserve it more than I do." Even though it cost him nine dollars. And even if he was secretly happy Cas and Bart were done.

 **19.** 02/24/2015

"Dean?" Castiel called, knocking on Dean's bedroom door. "I've got to get to class, but I want to ask you something."

Even though Dean had been awake for forty-five minutes, thanks to Cas stuffing around and getting ready, the last thing he wanted to do was converse. If there's one thing he hates of a morning, after waking up and getting out of bed, it's conversation.

"C'min," he instructed, knowing Castiel would probably do so anyway.

"I know this is a really bad time, but I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date this evening?" Castiel asked, fiddling nervously with his shoulder bag,

"With who?" Dean asked through a yawn.

"With, well," Castiel paused for a moment before saying quietly, "me."

"Oh? Oh!" Dean smacked his hand to his forehead as he realized that holy shit, yes, that was something he totally wanted. "Yeah! Yes. Yes, I'd like that."

"Oh, okay," Castiel sighed in relief and grinned steadily at Dean for a moment.

"Class?" Dean reminded him. Cas snapped his fingers and nodded, turning around and leaving Dean's bedroom with a wave, the door ajar.

Dean didn't mind so much.

 **20.**  03/27/2015

Dean walked into the apartment after a long, boring day and saw Castiel lying lengthwise on the couch. 

Dean chuckled as he remembered a time that this sight would have set him off, but instead, he flipped Cas onto his back, straddled his waist, and shoved his tongue down his boyfriend's throat. 

 **21.** 05/15/2015

"We've lived together for a year and a half and you still don't know how to turn a damn light off?" Dean demanded as Castiel crawled onto the bed, next to him.

"I want to see you as I make you come undone," Castiel growled, latching onto Dean's neck. He could totally be down for that.

 **22.** 06/04/2015

"It's your turn to change the disc, Cas."

"I don't even like _Doctor Sexy,_ Dean, so if you want to watch more, you'll be the one getting up and changing the disc."

"How can you not like _Doctor Sexy?"_ Dean demanded, affronted. "He's smart, and he's hot! He's practically me, and you like me!"

"Mm, sometimes, I suppose," Castiel said heavily. "I was kinda thinkin' that I love you." He said it casually, but Dean knew he was freaking out inside, so he leant over and kissed him.

"I love you too, Cas," Dean grinned. After all, if he were living alone, he would've missed out on all of this.


End file.
